A Christmas with you
by MangoFlavoredMochi8096
Summary: Japan is not even celebrating Christmas. But when Philippines asked him to celebrate Christmas together, he didn't refuse. He grabbed this opportunity to propose ho her. But the thing he expected didn't came to reality. Will he still able to propose? Pirihon/ Oneshot.


**(A/N: OKAY!I know it's too late to publish this here. But I decided to publish it so that everyone can read.. :3… This is a Pirihon fanfic anyway.)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters (except Philippines) belong to Himaruya-san. **

**oOo**

"Nihon-kun!" A certain Filipina shouted. She waves her hand like a child while running to get to the side of a certain Japanese man who were sitting peacefully while drinking his hot tea.

"Doushita, Piri-san?" The Japanese said while putting his teacup down for him to put his attention to the lady.

"Tomorrow's Christmas day!" She said while waving her arms upward.

"Yes it is." He said. Philippines stopped her actions and asked Japan a question.

"So, what do you want to do this Christmas? Can we celebrate it together?" Philippines said with a bright smile. But instead of smiling back, Japan's face looks like he's worried about something.

"A..ano.. I actually wanted to. But I'm not a Christian, remember?" He said as he patted the Filipina's head while wearing a small smile, though a slash of disappointment can be seen on his face because of the fact that he'll miss this opportunity to be with the girl he loves the most.

"D..demo! You still celebrate it, right? There's no problem about that." Philippines insisted. She pouted her cheeks a little as she tugged Japan's arms a little. "Please..? Nihon-kun.." She said while wearing such irresistible puppy eyes. Because of this, he had no choice but to give up.

"Alright." He said while giving a sigh. "Just don't make those kind of eyes, ok?" He added with a big smile on his face. Philippines' eyes widen as he heard those words coming from his mouth.

"Yatta! Arigato, Nihon-kun!" She said giving him a surprise hug. Because of her actions, Japan's face became very red, even redder that a tomato. He quickly holds her arms and moved her body away from him.

"P..Piri-san… my personal space!" He said while panting a little.

"S..sorry" She said to him. But because of his reaction, Philippines giggled, making Japan a bit confused.

"Eh.?"

"I..It's nothing… I just find that personality of yours cute" She said, giving him a smile.

"W.. what do you mean?" He said while blushing in embarrassment.

"I said it was nothing!" She said while waving her hand to signify that nothing's wrong. Suddenly, someone's phone is ringing. And it was Philippines'. She picked up the phone and talked to the caller. As their conversation had ended, Japan looked at her.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"It's papa. He said that he wanted to show me something now so I have to go home." Philippines said with a bit of disappointment.

"Oh. Then I'll take you home." Japan said while offering his hand to Philippines. Philippines shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. You don't need to accompany me. I can handle myself." Philippines said. Japan looked at her with a confused look.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, still wearing the same face.

"O..of course! I'm not a child anymore!" Philippines said while pouting her cheeks. But it became a smile instantly.

"O..oh… Okay then.. see you tomorrow, Piri-san!" He said while giving her a very sweet smile. Philippines blushed, causing her to not able to utter a word. Japan worried a little. "Piri-san.. are you alright?"

"E..eh..? !" She said as she came back to the reality. "S..see you tomorrow too!" She bows her head for respect ad leaves Japan's house while still blushing. Japan sighed as he watches the girl leave.

"I'll celebrate Christmas… with Piri-san.." He said to his mind, making his face turn to red. As he realize his thoughts, she shook his head, slapped his face weakly so that he can escape from those ideas. "Maybe this will be a good opportunity." He said weakly. Suddenly, an idea crossed out to his mind.

"That's right! I'll propose to her." he shouted with full of determination. "Well.. I have to prepare for that.." He said as he went somewhere.

**((Meanwhile at Philippines' house))**

"Mi hija!" A certain Spanish shouted. As Philippines went home, her papa, which is Spain, jumped at her. Because of his speed, she didn't able to dodge it, making them to fall into the ground.

"P..papa! Let go!" Philippines said weakly. Spain stands up and helped Philippines to stand up also.

"Sorry" Spain said while scratching the back of his head. Philippines only sighed.

"Anyways, what is that thing that you want to show to me?" Philippines asked.

"Oh! Haha… just wait and I'll get it." Spain said as he went somewhere, leaving Philippines. She sat down to the couch, obediently waiting for her papa to come back.

"Here!" Spain shouted as he raised a medium-sized box wrapped with colorful papers. As he reached his daughter, he handed it out to her and created a big smile. "Merry Christmas, Mi hija!" She said in his usual jolly tone. Philippines' eyes widened as she looked at the box she's holding.

"_S…salamat, papa!"_ she said. She hugged his papa tightly. "I'll just open it tomorrow, ok?" She said as she releases herself from the hug. Spain smiled. "You're welcome! And of course, it's not yet Christmas so you should not open it yet."He said.

"Oh! If I have mine, of course, you should have yours too!" Philippines smiled as she handed a box to Spain. "Merry Christmas too, papa!" She smiled. Spain cried in happiness as he received something from her precious daughter. "M..mi hija.." He suddenly ran fast to his room. "I got a present from Mi hija!" He shouted. Philippines sweat dropped because of her papa's action. As she remembered something, she put out a little box with Japan's name on it.

"This one's for Nihon-kun" She said as she giggled while remembering his face. As she didn't notice, her face was now crazily becoming pink. She decided to go to her room and went to sleep.

**((Next day.. It's Christmas.))**

Philippines were still sleeping soundly. Suddenly, a maid entered her room. She opened the room's curtains, making the sunlight enter the entire room. "Good morning, _Señora_. Breakfast is ready. Merry Christmas anyways." The maid said with a smile. Philippines rubbed her eyes as she got awake.

"Okay. Thank you. And Merry Christmas, too." Philippines said while also smiling. She arranges herself and went out to have her breakfast. As she went to the dining room, she saw Spain was already eating.

"Oh, Mi hija!" He greeted her daughter.

"Good morning, papa." She said in return. She sat down on her chair then started to join her papa to eat. "Ah! Papa, I forgot to tell you yesterday." She said as she remembered something.

"What is it?" Spain asked.

"I'll go out somewhere. I'll be with Japan so don't worry." She said. She was drinking water when Spain intervened.

"Oh. So you guys are dating?" Spain asked. Because of the question, Philippines spitted the water on her mouth. "W..we're not!" She shouted with a red face. Spain laughed as he saw his daughter's face.

"Hey, Mi hija. You look like Romano now." He said while forcing himself not to laugh. Philippines pouted her cheeks. "I..I'm not!"

"Well, well, I'm just kidding, ok?" Spain sweat dropped. Philippines sighed. She cleans her mouth with a table napkin. "I'm done. I'll go now." Philippines said.

"Oh.. ok. Take care." Spain said while giving her daughter a smile. Philippines smile back then she leaves the house. Spain sighed as he watches his daughter leaving.

"My daughter's big now." He said on his mind.

**((Meanwhile in Japan's house))**

As he was prepared for his proposal, Japan waited for Philippines to come to his house. His pet dog Pochi came to his side. Japan gets him and started to touch the dog's soft fur. Suddenly, he heard a knock to the door. He hurriedly went to the door, assuming that it was Philippines. As he open the door, his expectation was right. It was indeed Philippines.

"Merry Christmas, Nihon-kun!" She greeted with a bright smile.

"M..merry Christmas, too" He said while blushing hard.

"So, let's go?" She said. Japan tilted his head a little because of confusion. "Where are we going anyway, Piri-san?" He ask.

"Oh! Haha.. I haven't told you yesterday. Just follow me anyway." She sweat dropped then grabbed Japan's arms. She pulls him, making Japan just to flow with her.

"Wait.. Piri-san! " He said to get the attention of the Filipina.

"Just trust me, ok?" She said without turning. But it seems like she smiled. Japan smiled as they continue on walking.

**((Minutes later…))**

"Here we are!" Philippines said. Japan's eyes widen as he can't believe on the scenery he's looking now. It's not that he didn't like it. He's just a bit disappointed that the thing he's expecting didn't happen. They're now at a park. Yes, them.. with the others.

"Oh! Piripin and Nihon came!" Italy shouted while waving his hand.

"Yo." Germany greeted.

"Domo." Japan and Philippines bowed together.

"Hey guys! You're late!" America suddenly popped out in front of the two from nowhere. Suddenly, he was being hit by a snowball.

"They're not late, you idiot!" England shouted.

"Maa~ England's being brutal again." France said. His statement made the British angry.

"What do you mean, you bloody frog!" He said. The French became angry also.

"Don't call me that stupid nickname!" He said.

"Guys, please calm down aru." China said to the two.

"Just let them da~" Russia said. China just sighed.

"Anyways, let's start the game now!" Philippines said.

"G..game?" Japan asked. He actually didn't know anything about the Filipina's plans.

"Yes. It's a snowball game" She said with a smile.

"This will be a team game. There are 2 members in a team. If a player got hit by another team, the player will be kicked out of the game. The team who survives until the end, even if there is only 1 player in that team will be the winner." Germany explained.

"And there will be a special price for the winning team!" Italy said.

"A price?" Japan asked again.

"It will be an eat-all-you-can ticket for 2 to a famous restaurant!" A certain man shouted. Everyone searched for the source of the voice. And they found out that it was Spain.

"Spain?" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Spain onii-chan!" Italy greeted.

"P..papa? What are you doing here?" Philippines said.

"Well… Ita-chan told me about your game and I thought it would be fun. Oh! And I'll also be the referee of this game!" He said.

"Eh?" Everyone said.

"Okay… I don't get it at all… So Spain-san will be the official referee for this game? And the price will also came from him?" Japan said for clarification.

"Yep~" Spain said while wearing his trademark smile.

"Since I'm the hero here, I'll also be a referee." America stated.

"Eh? You won't be joining, America?" England asked.

"Well, I'm not in the mood right now. Besides, I want to be a referee, too." America said.

"That's your choice anyway." England said while giving him a smile.

"Yosh! Let's start now!" Spain said. "First, to know your partners, you must get some sticks and the one who will get the same color will create a group. Understand?" He said.

"Ok!" Everyone said.

**((During the game…))**

"Crap! Why should I always have to stick with you?" England said angrily.

"As if I wanted to belong on a team with you!" France said in return.

"They never changed aru." China said while giving a heavy sigh as he watched the two quarrelling.

"You right da~" Russia said. "Let's just crush them so that we can get the price~" he added while emitting some dark aura, making the Chinese beside him shiver in fear.

"D..don't scare me aru!" He demanded.

"Ve~ Doitsu! Let's win this, ok?" Italy said to the nervous German on his side.

"Y..yeah.." Germany said while trying to smile.

"Ano.. Piri-san.." Japan said to get the attention of the Filipina who is very excited.

"Yes?" Philippines said. She faced the Japanese now.

"L..let's win!" He said with full of determination. The Filipina giggled as she saw the one she know the shy one is now full of will to get the thing he wants.

"Okay!" She said with a smile.

"Let the battle begins!" America and Spain said together. After that, the snowball fight had begun.

After a few minutes, many players have been disqualified on the game. Finally, there are only 2 players left. It was Philippines and England. The disqualified players, even Spain and America, can now feel the intense pressure between the two.

"I guess no one wants to loose, eh?" Spain said.

"They're so determined da~" Russia said.

"I agree aru." China added.

"I can't guess who will go to win." Italy said while holding the sleeves of Germany's shirt.

"Me, too" Germany said.

"This fight is making me crazy!" America said as he put his hands to his head.

"Don't be a fool now, England." France said.

"Just shut up, you bloody frog!" England shouted. France just faced away from him. England did the same. "Anyways, I don't want to lose to a girl" He said as he faced Philippines now.

"Don't underestimate me, Mr. Gentleman." Philippines said while giving him a smirk.

"Please win, Piri-san." Japan said to his mind. He's now staring at her without him noticing it. All he saw was a beautiful woman who fights for the thing she wants. Suddenly, the Filipina turned her gazes to the Japanese who were also gazing at her. Their eyes met as if they're already talking to each other. As they both notice it, they quickly faced away each other while blushing.

Now, Philippines focus herself on how can she defeat the British man. As they both form their snow balls, everyone gulped in suspense. Who will win, England or Philippines? No one knows. As they were going to throw their snowballs, everyone's breathing stopped.

"Here I go!" England shouted.

"I won't lose!" Philippines shouted in return.

As the snowballs are going nearer to them, they dodged quickly. But only one got the luck to avoid it. And it was Philippines. England got hit on his shoulders, which makes him depressed.

"Crap!" He shouted.

"Yes!" Philippines shouted in joy. Everyone regained themselves as the battle now came to an end. Ad it was in the Filipina's favor.

"Piri-san!" Japan shouted as he ran besides the girl. He quickly wrapped his arms to her shoulders and lifted her to the air. "You did it!"

"Yeah" Philippines said. Japan put her down and gave her a smile. She gave him a smile in return.

"Congratulations, Mi Hija!" Spain said.

"That was awesome, sis!" America said.

"Thank you." She said to the two.

"Congratulations, Piripin. That was a great throw." England said, stretching his hand to the Filipina for a handshake.

"Thank you." Philippines said while smiling. She gets England's hand and shook it.

"And since you're the only one who survived until the end, it means that the winner for this snowball fight will be you and Japan!" Germany said. Everyone clapped their hands to congratulate the two.

"Here are your tickets" Spain said as he handed out the tickets to the two.

"Arigato Gusaimasu!" They both said while bowing their heads.

"Nee, Nihon.. This is your opportunity." America whispered to Japan's ears, making the Japanese blush.

"I..I know.." He said.

"So I guess this will be a true date. Nee, Mi hija?" Spain said. Philippines blushed hard.

"P..papa!" She shouted in embarrassment. Everyone laugh hard, including Philippines.

**((Evening, at the restaurant))**

Since he came a bit early, Japan was now waiting outside the restaurant. He was now holding a small box tied with ribbons.

"I hope she'll like this." He said to his mind. He put the box under his tuxedo, since America said that he has to be formal on a date, which Japan refuse at first but then agreed. As he put his attention back, he saw a familiar figure wearing a simple black dress. Her hair was curled but the sampaguitas are still present. Her face was so elegant even though her make-up was not so emphasized. As the girl came near Japan, she gave him a smile.

"Sorry, Nihon-kun. Did you wait too long?" She asked.

"No. I actually came here a minute ago before you came." He said.

"Oh. Thank goodness." The Filipina sighed in relief.

"Anyways, you look beautiful tonight." Japan said weakly, almost whispering it.

"What did you say?" Philippines asked. Japan blushed.

"N..nothing." He said as he turns his face away. "Let's go inside anyways." He said.

"Oh.. okay." She said.

As they entered the restaurant, they ordered something to eat. While waiting for their orders, they chatted on how they can grow their economy, their industry and more. As their order had been served, they stopped from talking and silence remained between them as they enjoy their food. Suddenly, a man with a violin came near them and started to play a romantic song. Because of this, the two stared at each other. They both laugh without any reasons.

"Nee, Piri-san?"

"Hmp?"

"Thank you."

"Eh? For what?"

"Thank you for this very wonderful day because I was able to celebrate Christmas with everyone, especially with you. It was my best Christmas day ever!" He said smiling.

"No. I'm actually the one who should thank you. Because of you, my Christmas is now complete." Philippines said. She gets a box from her bag and he gave it to Japan. "Merry Christmas, Nihon-kun!" She said. He quickly opened the box and he saw a silver bracelet with his name written on it.

"Arigato, Piri-san!" He said as he wears the bracelet he received. He raised his arms and looked at the bracelet. "I like it." He added.

"It's good that you like it." Philippines smiled brightly.

"Ano.." He said.

"Why?"

"Well..." He said while getting the box under his coat. He gently gets the Filipina's soft hands, kneeled down on the floor and opened the box which contains a silver ring.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. The Filipina's eyes widen in shock. Tears of joy were now flowing down to her cheeks. Her heart is now pumping very fast.

"Yes." She answered. Her answer makes Japan's heart burst because of happiness. He put the ring to her finger, kissed it gently and hugged the Filipina. The Filipina returned the hug as well. As they released themselves from the hug, their face are now slowly decreasing its gap which results into a kiss. As they release the kiss to get some air, they stared at each other.

"I love you"

"I love you, too."

**END**

**(A/N: KYAA! I made it! o… What do you think guys? Don't forget to R&R! XD)**


End file.
